


Catching Up

by oceantidesandsightlines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, keith's had enough of them circling each other, lance is happy to have this happen, the boy needs some help so Keith's gotta be the one to make the first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantidesandsightlines/pseuds/oceantidesandsightlines
Summary: Lance technically died, and Keith technically gets told





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know he didn't *technically* die, but fanon reigns supreme 'round these parts. If Allura can marinate Shiro's soul back into his body like a reverse Capri Sun, she can ~~necromance~~ heal a still-warm body. Because she is my queen and I deem it so.
> 
> Come say hello on tumblr! I can be found [here!](https://oceantidesandsightlines.tumblr.com)

They’re on a planet that barely has a name when Lance finally sits him down. Finally lets the words spill out. Each one lands like a sucker punch; unerring aim that shatters his ribs and leaves his heart skipping beats all over the place. Keith's world narrows down to nothing but Lance. Lance, fiddling with the frayed hem of his jacket. Lance, saying it the same way he’d share the weather. Lance, acting like it hasn’t got him fucked up and almost believing his own lie.

Lance died.

He gives the Cliff’s Notes version, tells Keith about ramming Allura and Blue out of the way and taking the big hit himself. “Had to save my girls, y’know?” He laughs with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. “I had surgery once, when I was younger. Had my gallbladder removed. When they put me out, it was like my eyes closed all on their own and then I just woke up with one less thing inside me,” Lance says. He pulls a single olive drab thread from the jacket and inspects it closely. “It was a lot like that. Didn’t hurt or anything!” Lance is lying, but Keith does him a favor and doesn’t call him on it. He keeps talking. Of waking up to sparkling lights and Allura’s worried face before jumping right back into the thick of it.

Keith doesn’t really know what to say. What’s left to say anyway? They all know their deaths have already happened and just haven't caught up to them yet. None of them really believe they'll see Earth again. It’s a pleasant enough dream though, and Lance rocks himself to sleep at night to memories of his mother’s off-key lullabies. Keith’s heard him hum tunelessly to himself when thoughts of home start to weigh him down. They sit in silence for a few peaceful minutes, legs bumping where they’re sat together on a low wall. The planet's single Earth-like moon paints Lance blue in it's dim light. Lance may pilot the red lion now, but he'll always be the Blue Paladin. Hell, he still wears blue armor. Keith has trouble disconnecting his own identity from that of the Red Paladin, and figures Lance is probably much the same.

Blue suits Lance, though. From his blue eyes to his stories of blue water. Keith knows, academically, that the ocean is... vast. It’s the only thing big enough to contain all of the vibrancy and brilliance and noise that is Lance. The deep deep depths of the blue blue ocean. To match his blue blue eyes. And blue blue lips growing cold as he’s reduced to a blue blue corpse in a busted up lion. He wheezes a bit at the thought and reaches out, slowly. Wraps a hand around Lance’s wrist just to feel the drumbeat of a pulse against his finger tips.

Lance silently watches and lets him.

And when Keith gently tugs, brings their orbits finally crashing into each other in a gentle press of warm lips, he doesn't stop him. He returns the kiss and wraps his arms around Keith's shoulders. When Keith used to look up at the stars, they’d twinkle back at him in blues and reds. He enjoys the poetry of knowing that he and Lance have always been written in the stars. They just had to catch up to their own love story.


End file.
